


The Lunar Ruins

by fyretyger86



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Challenges, Plotbunnies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyretyger86/pseuds/fyretyger86
Summary: With the weakening of Queen Serenity's seal on the Dark Kingdom, what if the wards surrounding the Moon Palace became weak enough to allow a Terran space probe to pass through. How would the Senshi and the world react to this revelation?





	The Lunar Ruins

The Lunar Ruins Plot Bunny  
Setting: Season 1, after Mamoru is kidnapped and Zoisite is killed

The Japanese Space Agency received photos from one of their space probes that crash landed in the Sea of Serenity on the moon. The scientists go crazy and have a press conference as soon as they have verification of the probe’s photographs from other countries such as the USA and Russia. 

Usagi is channel surfing as she mopes on the living room couch due to Mamoru’s kidnapping and her past incarnation when she spots the JSA press conference. At first, she is shocked about seeing pictures of the ruins of her old home and then determination sets in. She abruptly stands up, tells her mom that she’s going for a walk with Luna running after her. 

Luna tries to calm Usagi down before she does anything rash. Usagi doesn’t listen as she quickly transforms in a shadowed alley. Luna watches as Sailor Moon leaps into the air before dashing off to Ami’s house to figure out how the JSA was able to get those photos.

As the JSA explains to the press what their new discovery might mean for humanity’s past and future, Sailor Moon lands lightly in front of the podium. Gasps from the crowd spread like wildfire as Moon just stands there waiting for the people to quiet down. One of the reporters regains his wits and asks Sailor Moon if she knows anything about the Lunar Ruins. 

She looks him in the eye, and in a soft and regal voice tells the world that the Ruins are what remains of her home after a terrible war. She states that she doesn’t know how the probe got passed the ancient wards surrounding the Sea of Serenity but she would be very grateful if they would leave her birthplace alone and not delve any deeper into wounds that have yet to heal. 

When asked why, Sailor Moon explains that each of the Senshi are all that remains of their respective homeworlds. The war has not yet ended, only delayed, and that the Senshi are fighting their ancient enemy even now. She begs them to please let their dead rest and if, at a later time the rest of the Senshi agreed, they would answer, within in reason, any question the people of Earth may have. Until then, let them mourn and grieve in peace, until they end our ancient foe. 

As Sailor Moon talks to the press and the world, Luna reaches Ami’s house and explains what is going on. Shocked at what her friend and leader is doing, Ami quickly uses her Mercury Computer to figure out how the probe got the pictures of the Moon Kingdom. As the computer works, she calls the rest of the Senshi and relays what is going on and what Sailor Moon is doing. Rei blows a gasket, Makoto worries and Minako gets thoughtful. All four turn on their TVs to watch the press conference and catch the tail end of Sailor Moon’s speech. 

At the end, Sailor Moon bows deeply to the crowd begging one last time to leave the Lunar Ruins alone with a few silent tears running down her face as she straightens back up. She then leaps away as the reporters begin yelling out questions and comments to her. The Senshi watch with mixed feelings as the networks replay her speech with commentary from their respective reporters.  
The next day, to the shock of the Japanese nation and the world, the Japanese Emperor holds an answering press conference in reply to Sailor Moon’s speech. He states that before the world can agree to her request, would she and the rest of the Senshi meet up with him to discuss the situation at their earliest convenience. Furthermore, he thanks the Senshi for all their hard work and bowing far more deeply than anyone thought an emperor would.  
Over the next few days, the two press conferences spark a worldwide firestorm of debates that the Senshi ignore as they discuss Sailor Moon’s actions and what their reply to the Emperor should be. Their varying experiences, opinions, beliefs, and feelings, cause the Senshi meeting to last for several days straight and their skipping of school. 

Luna is torn between feelings of pride and worry at Usagi and her actions. Pride, in how well she talked to the press, worry, on why she crashed the press conference. She slowly realizes how quickly Usagi has matured since they first met. Despite what she is feeling, Luna quickly brings the girls to order and advises them that they need to decide how they are going to handle their meeting with the Emperor.


End file.
